Many cooks are in need of flavor advisement. Whether the cook is an excited newbie who is just starting out and excited to learn or an established culinarian who consistently prepares food from scratch, flavor advisement is needed to help everyone discover flavorful foods they'll love. In the past, there was no efficient way to implement flavor advisement which would meet the diverse needs of different kinds of cooks and different kinds of shoppers. In addition, there was no way to target diverse needs, different shoppers, and different taste profiles both at an individual and at a family aggregate level.
The foregoing description has been provided by way of general introduction, and is not intended to limit the scope of the following claims.